


shut up and kiss me

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: It's about damn time this thing saw the light of day, M/M, fluffstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: How to set your otp up without meaning to 101 with Jordan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is old as balls  
> But it's here  
> EnjOYYY

John couldn't deny one fact about SMii7Y. 

He was _hot._

Carelessly messy dark brown hair, sweet greenish eyes that appeared to constantly change colors, and skin that was both pale and tan at the same time. John once got so frustrated with figuring out what the hell SMii7Y’s eyes were colored, so he asked SMii7Y, who giggled -- actually _giggled!_ \-- and said he thought they were hazel but didn't know. 

John could remember carefully keeping SMii7Y’s head still by cupping his chin with his hand gently, and both of them finally coming to the decision that yes, he had hazel eyes. 

That was a long time ago, now, with their friends sleeping on other rooms, and John sitting up checking twitter notifications, he couldn't help but steal some glances at a very sleepy, partially awake SMii7Y. SMii7Y was curled up, sides rising and falling gently. Hair fell in his face, and John reached over without thinking and brushed it away, giggling when SMii7Y hid his face in a pillow in drowsy embarrassment. 

As for SMii7Y, he was registering all of this -- although a bit drowsily -- and felt his face heat up when he heard John’s giggle. He hid his face in the pillow not for one, but two reasons. One, embarrassment from John’s giggle, and two, hide his blushing face. Win-win for him!

Later in the morning, after SMii7Y changed into clothes alongside John and the others, they went out. Some people recognized him, some didn't. Some asked for pictures, others smiled and waved. The whole time, Jordan was being Jordan and kept being a weirdo, though he threw in a few shippy comments… aka making a comment or two about SMiiyoz, which never failed to make a blush rise to SMii7Y’s cheeks. 

John slapped Jordan five times over the course of the day, every time he did it sent everyone into a fit of laughter, but only Jordan noticed that John would grin slyly and cockily, looking around at his laughing friends while his eyes kept darting over to SMii7Y. 

That night was spent playing Seven Minutes In What The Fuck **[™]** which was pretty much Seven Minutes In Heaven, but anything could happen and you knew everyone there. Of course, John and SMii7Y got called up to go together into the small room they were using. 

“Well shit.” SMii7Y commented absently, though John saw the small blush on his cheeks. 

“Exactly, I swear Jordan is trying to set us up.” John said, chuckling softly. SMii7Y’s face split into a grin as he gave an amused sound of agreement. The two ending up sitting together and talking, before SMii7Y rested his head absently on John’s shoulder. Though this was normal and something the shorter male did a lot, John still couldn't get over how cute and small and innocent SMii7Y looked when he did that. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” SMii7Y hummed, one eye cracking open and glancing up at John, who blushed in a way that his cheeks became a bit more pink, but nothing else. SMii7Y saw and sighed, sitting up and shaking his head at John.

“Really?”

“Really, what?”

“Really, for how long are you going to block your feelings? Especially the ones towards me?” John froze, eyes widening, mouth going dry. SMii7Y’s eyes gazed into his, cool and collected. 

“Y-You're not mad?” 

“No.” They both took pause, SMii7Y’s cheeks flushing. There was a pause before John stood up, and SMii7Y stood too, grabbing the drawstrings on John’s hoodie and pulling him down roughly. 

John had always been curious what it was like to be kissed by SMii7Y, and now with the way SMii7Y was kissing him -- soft and gentle, his tongue gently massaging John's lips, which _did_ draw a soft groan from John -- as soon as the brunette pulled away, John missed his lips. He missed the warmth and how obviously experienced SMii7Y was and didn't want to let go of that, so he ran his fingers through SMii7Y’s hair and pulled his head back, pecking the said male’s lips gently. The two sat down together again, joking and giggling like crazy until time was up. 

Jordan didn't have a clue. 

Then that night, Jordan came into their room to check on the two, and found SMii7Y curled up in John’s arms, face nuzzled into John’s chest. John was barely awake, and running his fingers through SMii7Y’s hair, just so happening to press a kiss to SMii7Y’s forehead while Jordan was watching. 

Jordan had to leave so he could fanboy without disturbing the two. Especially since hey, your main ship doesn't become canon every day!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and you'll be seeing more of this ship from me.  
> Eventually.


End file.
